


The Cave

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Mermaids AU [5]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: William found a rather neat place and is eager to show Damien.





	The Cave

Since they've known each other, Damien and William have always met at that giant rock a little ways from the path. It was a good place, sure, but the merman has never liked how exposed he felt, always on the lookout for someone walking down the beach, ready to dart at any moment. Damien knew this, and he constantly assured William that the people who lived here rarely went to the beach just to be there. Most plan parties weeks in advance and make it very public and whatnot. This still didn't completely settle the merman's nerved, but it did help.

Even now, the wind moving the trees the wrong way would cause William to stop whatever he was doing and hide in the water. When he first did this, the human was greatly confused, calling out to the merman to come back. Now he was more used to it, not giving it a second thought and just waited for William to realize he was safe. 

The merman was tired of feeling scared all the time, so like his mission with the can, he set out to find a place where no one was around and where Damien would be safe (because the human's comfort was just as important). It occupied his spare time, but he knew it would be worth it in the end.

It honestly didn't take as long as he thought it would. After only a week he found the perfect spot, not too far away, but far enough that it was secluded and away from the main population. It was a cave that was partially underwater, but you could still exit and enter it on the beach, had a wonderful view of the ocean, and had dozens of beautiful seashells. William was excited to show the human what he found, the entire place feeling like one giant gift, just as good as the cane, if not better.

The next day, the merman told Damien about his discovery, enthusiastically describing where it was and how it looked, his tail going back and forth rapidly. "Do you think it would take a while for me to get there?" Damien asked, rubbing the marble of his cane with his thumb. It was a habit he quickly picked up, usually doing it when he was nervous or anxious about something.

William quickly shook his head, saying, "it's not far at all, I promise! Just a place where we can be without the possibility of someone seeing us on the beach."

Damien sighed, rolling his eyes with no merit. "I've told you many of times, William, no one will come onto the beach without me hearing about it first! We're fine."

"But what it someone comes randomly and you  _don't_ know about it?" the merman questioned, quickly explaining what he meant. "I mean, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that sometimes you can't hear  _everything_ that's going on and-" he sighed, taking a deep breath before trying again. "Can you just please come and see it? We don't have to stay, but I really want to show you," he pleaded.

The human stared into the merman's eyes, already feeling himself break just from them. Who knew mermaids had such good puppy eyes? 

"Oh, alright," Damien said, and William smiled, knowing he won. He went deeper into the water, untangling himself from Damien's legs so that he could swim easily. The other stood up, the action being much smoother and less taxing with the cane supporting him. 

"Follow me!" the merman called out, swimming along the beach, slow enough so that Damien could keep up and close enough so that he could be seen. The human hummed as he walked, a tune that the merman didn't know, but still enjoyed nonetheless. 

Soon enough, the clift where the cave was hidden came into view, the tall rock looming over the land. You would have never guessed the cave was there, and at first Damien thought that they were heading the wrong way when the other told him that's where it was. William reassured him the cave was there, showing him the mouth of the cave, which was filled with about a foot of water. If you wanted to get in the rock by the beach, you would have to wade in the water a little bit.

When Damien was told this, his face went pale, eyeing the water suspiciously. "Are you sure it's safe?" he asked hesitantly, suddenly regretting agreeing to this. He still wasn't entirely over nearly drowning in the ocean, the most he's gone in only a few inches afterwards. 

"Don't worry, I'll be here," the merman said gently, holding out his webbed hand, wanting the human to take it. Damien looked at the hand for a moment, weighing in his options, before clasping William's hand with his own. The human's hand was soft and warm, William found, and he really liked the feel of it in his hand. 

The merman softly tugged, bringing the human deeper into the water until his calves were mostly submerged, rubbing the top of his hand with his thumb to calm Damien. Slowly but surely, they both made it to the mouth of the cave, the human going to where the water stopped while William stayed in the water. The merman heard the human gasp when he looked up, and William knew what he was seeing, and it made him smile to know that Damien was just as in awe as he was when he first saw it. 

The merman looked up, seeing crystal like rocks all over the ceiling of the cave, bright moving colors reflecting from the water and scattered everywhere, lighting the entire cave up. It was a wonderful sight, one that William knew the human would enjoy.

He shifted his eyes towards Damien's expression, his heart picking up when he realized their hands were still clasped together. He didn't even notice it before, but now the nerves in his hand were on hyperdrive, feeling every square inch or warmth. The human looked down to him, too realizing that they were still holding hands. For a long minute, neither of them said anything, stuck looking into each other's eyes, when Damien finally let go of William's awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. The merman tried to ignore the achy feeling in his chest that missed the warmth the human's hand provided, instead putting his gaze back to the cave ceiling.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" the merman questioned.  _But not as beautiful as you._

"Yes, yes it is. I do really like it here," Damien replied. William looked back down again, a knowing smile on his face. 

"So does that mean we can come here more?"

The human sighed, his lips turning up, even as he tried to hide it. "Of course we can, as long as you help me in," he added rather shyly.

"You know I will."

And they spent the rest of their time in the cave, watching the sun make its way down the horizon, both wondering what would happen if they grabbed each others hand again.     

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
